


Визуальный контакт

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Watchmen (TV 2019), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Undercover Missions
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Очередная самокомфортящая фигня вида "миледи, вы запостили кринж".С одной стороны, я могла бы сказать себе: женщина, опять у тебя какой-то краш в “умного-но-неприкаянного” персонажа, которого надо скомфортить мерисьей, но нельзя же не накрутить вокруг какой-то истории, и в итоге все обрастает какими-то оригинальными персонажами, хотя делалось ынцы для! Но! В данном случае это жы буквально оригинал, по которому я и пилю фикос, так что по*уй, пляшем.
Relationships: Wade Tillman/Original Character(s)





	Визуальный контакт

Take a look around the room,

Love comes wearing disguises.

_ Saint Motel - My Type _

Коп нагнул ее над капотом машины, и она рефлекторно попыталась ударить того локтем в живот. Не вышло, и коп вжал ее щеку в пыльный металл.

— Эй, как насчет того, чтобы зачитать мне права? — Прошипела она.

Коп защелкнул наручники у нее на запястьях так туго, что ладони мгновенно начали неметь, она чувствовала это.

— О, у тебя есть право хранить молчание. Но не думаю, что у тебя получится.

Он дернул ее на себя, втолкнул в патрульную машину, к остальным. Она не сопротивлялась. Больше.

Из открытого окна остающейся на обочине “хонды” все тише и тише слышалась “Today I Met The Boy I'm Gonna Marry” сладким голосом Дарлин Лав.

— Говорил же, среди нас крыса, — сказал Люк. — Иначе как легавые пронюхали...

— Крот, хотел ты сказать, — отозвалась она, не глядя на него. Он ей это припомнит, она не сомневалась. — Конечно, это нас кто-то сдал, утешь свое эго. Это не твоя излишняя самонадеянность…

— Милая, — прошипел Люк. Их колени были плотно прижаты друг к другу, и он толкнул ее ногу своей. — Не начинай снова. Не то время, чтобы показывать коготки. Если выберемся, оставь свою строптивость для постели.

Она не стала отвечать. Два копа впереди их слышали, несмотря на пуленепробиваемое стекло, и ей не хотелось лишний раз напрягаться, чтобы сообразить, говорит она то, что стоит озвучивать, или нет.

Чертова песня так и звучала в ее голове, совершенно неуместно-веселая. “Сегодня я встретила парня, за которого выйду замуж. Парня, с кем я хочу разделить мечты, любовь и всю жизнь.” Разухабистые ноты крутились в ее сознании до самого того момента, пока за ее спиной не закрылась дверь ангара.

Внутри было холоднее и темнее, нежели снаружи.

Копы вели их с Люком почти плечом к плечу. Где-то позади двое подоспевших уже из управления полицейских тащили сопротивлявшегося Барнаби. Люк матерился себе под нос, но шел, за неимением лучшего выражения, почти добровольно.

Она тоже.

— Дамы вперед. — Произнес полицейский, толкнув ее к огромной капсуле, о назначении которой и думать-то не хотелось. Но даже те, кому не доводилось побывать внутри, прекрасно знали, что тебя ждет, как только дверь закроется. Можешь молчать, можешь нести любую чушь, что придет в голову, но все секреты, которые ты хранишь, ты сдашь.

Я готова, я готова, повторяла она мысленно, чем ближе коп подталкивал ее к двери.

“Я не готова!”

— Эй! Не имеете права!

Рука полицейского нырнула в ее задний карман, выуживая телефон. Она пыталась сопротивляться, но не слишком буйно, чтобы коп не перестал вести себя с нею, как джентльмен. Если считать джентльменством то, что он втолкнул ее в холодное жесткое кресло и прицепил наручники к припаянной к полу цепи.

— Я могу выбрать стоп-слово? — Она с подначкой улыбнулась.

Коп не отреагировал, но глаза, единственное, что было видно над желтой маской, метнулись влево. Она тоже повернула голову: в капсулу вошел еще один человек. Мало кто назвал бы даже его прозвище, несмотря на то, что слухи о нем распространялись по всему городу, как и об остальных “особых полицейских”. И еще меньше людей сопоставили бы этого человека, Зеркало, с Уэйдом Тиллманом, обычным — казалось бы — горожанином. Хотя кто-то наверняка мог иметь подозрения, переходящие в уверенность.

— Один мужик в форме и маске фиксирует мне руки в закрытой комнате и оставляет наедине с другим мужиком в маске. Явно какая-то кинк-сессия. Так что там по стоп-словам? — Девушка снова улыбнулась.

Несколько нервно, отметил Уэйд. Коп проскользнул мимо него на выход, дверь закрылась. Уэйд и подозреваемая остались вдвоем.

— Процедура простая, миз. Отвечаете на вопросы и можете вернуться к Вашим делам. Итак: Ваше имя.

— Какой ты скучный.

Он занял место напротив нее.

— Лет сто назад эта ситуация могла бы меня бесповоротно скомпрометировать.

Девушка откинулась на жесткую спинку кресла, отчего топ, и без того обнажавший верх груди, пополз вниз, едва оставаясь на грани приличия. Кружево лифчика и так торчало наружу.

— Ваше имя, — терпеливо произнес Уэйд, глядя подозреваемой в лицо.

— Аризона Браун, — скучающим голосом ответила она.

— Возраст?

— Двадцать шесть лет. Ладно, двадцать семь. Мы можем это пропустить? Или будешь пытать меня, Ганс Ланда? Я не из вашей тупой “Кавалерии”, отстаньте.

— В городе хватает других проблем.

Взять, к примеру, кило чистой “новы”, найденной в багажнике машины, на которой ехали Люк, Аризона и Барнаби. Кому-то можно было предъявить за хранение наркотиков, но “нова” была не просто новым видом “торчева”. Эффект от нее колебался между “кайфом” и “смертью от чумы”. Пока что спускать распространение на тормозах помогала жадность самих дилеров. Те бодяжили “нову” нещадно, больше, чем того требовал даже здравый смысл — насколько это выражение вовсе применимо в подобной профессии. Люди подсаживались на эту дрянь, но редко дохли от передоза — так что рынок процветал, особенно в интернете.

Аризона, судя по ее свежему румяному виду, не употребляла. Что ж, ей даже действительно можно было дать названные двадцать семь лет. Максимум, двадцать восемь.

Включилась пленка на экранах по стенам, и Аризона вздрогнула, моргая. Обычно тут Уэйд начинал давить на подозреваемых, но на эту девушку продолжал просто смотреть. Она охотно говорила сама, хотя пока, казалось бы, исключительно не по делу.

— Я разве не должна была до всего этого действа подписать какую-нибудь бумагу, что у меня нет эпилепсии? А то вдруг у меня сейчас пена изо рта пойдет?

Она нервничала. Не так, как обычно переживают преступники, которым есть, что скрывать, хотя спектр у этого, как точно сказал бы Уэйд, был широкий. Но мисс Браун выбивалась из общей картины, он просто пока не мог сообразить, чем и почему.

И потом, женщин он всегда читал чуточку хуже. Время от времени женщины все еще обводили его вокруг пальца, как ни прискорбно.

— Слушай, а вот эти вот кадры, они на диске записаны? На флешке? И коллекция у тебя в столе лежит, пронумерованная, да?

Она закинула ногу на ногу: золотистые леггинсы поймали блик. Если Аризона видела свое смутное отражение в маске Уэйда, ему казалось, что он, если поднапряжется, увидит на ее коленке, обтянутой экокожей, свое.

— Вы вернете мне телефон? На нем просто обалденные селфи, я должна выложить их в Инсту! И если не верите, что мы были на пляже, можете их чекнуть. Там хренов пляж!

— В каком месте пути на пляж в вашу машину попала “нова”?

— Это Барнаби. Ну, знаешь: мальчики закупаются у Саурона. Или как его? Я забыла.

— Рогатого короля, — сказал Уэйд и буквально прикусил себе язык. Это она должна была отвечать на его вопросы, а не наоборот. Конечно, никакого секрета в том, что в интернете орудует загадочный персонаж под именем “Рогатый король” — не было для всех причастных. Но вот это как раз и выяснял Уэйд у подозреваемой. Какое она к этому может иметь отношение.

— Зараза, — пробормотала Аризона, глядя на палец, лишившийся накладного ногтя. Перевела взгляд вниз, поискала на полу, но там ничего не было. — Хреновый клей.

Уэйд смотрел на эту руку, не в силах оторваться. Как будто Аризона его этим пальцем в глаз ткнула.

Она не любительница селфи, подумал он. Лицо не то… губы не те. Почему женщина, рядящаяся в подобные шмотки, не сделала себе пластику? Нет, Аризоне повезло с внешностью. Привлекательная, но… скорее трогательная, нежели агрессивно-сексуальная, вот что, понял он. Девушка скорее из мелодрамы с обязательной сценой воссоединения под дождем, нежели из порно.

Уэйд наклонил голову, рассматривая Аризону. Самая ненатуральная из всех женщин, что он встречал за свою жизнь: даже ее ненатуральность была ненастоящей.

— Когда Вы начнете говорить правду, мисс?

Она вдруг дернулась, упершись ногами в пол, выпрямиалсь, как носовая фигура корабля — Афродита или русалка, даже кольца волос лежат на плечах, точно раскиданы рукой резчика по дереву. Наручники впились в запястья отведенных вбок и назад рук, губы прижались к его рту. Куда-то в край, точно она могла постесняться влепить ему прямой и жадный поцелуй. На деле: досадная промашка. И Уэйду казалось, что он чувствует этот поцелуй как ожог, как порез стеклом: от секунды к секунде сильнее.

Задеревеневшими руками он оттолкнул от себя Аризону, упершись ей в плечи.

Она отпрянула: полуприкрытые глаза, губы, еще сложенные для поцелуя, на лице печать похотливой истомы. Если она и актриса, то первоклассная, подумал Уэйд. Казалось, за все то время, что они пробыли наедине, ничего, кроме этого поцелуя, и не приближалось к правде или искренности.

Он прижал руку к лицу, ошарашенный, думая о том, что весь допрос пишется на видео. И прямо сейчас на них смотрит кто-то из дежурных.

— А включить Suddenly You Love Me можешь? — Как ни в чем не бывало спросила Аризона, указав на все мелькавшие по стенам картинки. Грудь ее в неоправданно глубоком декольте взволнованно вздымалась.

Дверь распахнулась как раз вовремя. Коп, приведший Аризону в капсулу, теперь еще торопливей вытолкал ее наружу. Расстегнул наручники: вопросов к этой дуре больше не было.

Уэйд встал с кресла, подавив желание спрятаться за него, и вышел наружу вслед за дежурным.

Коп протянул Аризоне ее смартфон, но девушка оставила тот в ладони едва ли на секунду: развернулась, швырнула телефон в Уэйда, рявкнув:

— Урод! — И показала ему средние пальцы.

Уэйд уклонился от снаряда, и телефон врезался в стену на уровне его головы. Аризоне не хватило сил на по-настоящему сильный замах, так что смартфон почти не пострадал: по экрану побежала трещина, но и только. Уэйд ждал скорее брызг деталей и осколков пластика. Напрасно. Он поднял пострадавший телефон, и когда выпрямился, Аризоны в ангаре уже не было. Дежурный коп спросил, какие будут следующие распоряжения.

— Рыжего отдайте Красному страху на допрос. Пусть поговорят на одном языке. Блондин… — Уэйд посмотрел на парня в другом конце ангара. Дружок Аризоны, без сомнения. — Пусть идет.

Телефон он, задумавшись, положил в карман пиджака, точно тот был его собственный.

— Сэр? У Вас… — дежурный показал на свое лицо.

Уэйд махнул рукой и удалился в туалет. Забавно, что теперь ему требовалось зеркало.

Помада Аризоны въелась в ткань. Он смочил место ее поцелуя водой, но тщетно. Бордовый сполох расплылся, но все равно остался заметен на ткани.

***

В такси Люк и Аризона молчали. Молчали, выйдя из него и шагая по подъездной дорожке. Молчали на крыльце. Люк воткнул ключ в замок с такой яростью, точно пырял врага — так что ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы отпереть дверь. Аризона обернулась, пока он возился, наблюдая над верхом белого штакетника, как такси уносится прочь.

Молчали они и в прихожей. Только в гостиной Аризона с блаженным выдохом сбросила туфли и распласталась в кресле. Люк швырнул ключи в хрустальную вазочку для мелочевки на журнальном столике.

— Блин! — Люк взъерошил свои короткие песочные волосы, проведя рукой от затылка ко лбу. — Барнаби теперь в кутузке. Может, его даже осудят.

— Ну, — Аризона приоткрыла глаза. — Либо он, либо мы. Так что хорошо, что это оказался он.

Она медленно моргнула, и когда снова подняла ресницы, Люк нависал над нею.

— Ты сдала его?

— Что?! Разве я похожа на предательницу?

Дурой он ее не считал. Иначе не стал бы с ней встречаться, и уж тем более не подпустил бы к “Элизиуму”. Но себя Люк полагал умнее.

— Не думай, что я не вижу тебя насквозь, Аризона. Скажи честно, что ты сделала.

— Кинула в того урода телефоном, как видел. — Она поднялась из кресла, скользнув бедром через подлокотник, но Люк шагнул к ней, прижал руку к стене у головы Аризоны. — Что ты? Я не стала бы врать своему альфе. Мяу.

Она захлопала ресницами. Люк усмехнулся, провел тыльной стороной руки по щеке Аризоны — той, на которой не было пыли от тычка мордой в капот при задержании.

— Вот именно, сладкая попка. Ты швырнула телефон, который ты из рук только в душе выпускаешь, и то не всегда.

— Я потеряла контроль. — Аризона слабо, устало улыбнулась. — Тот псих меня довел. Ты же видел! Они там все ублюдки…

— Да, я видел, — Люк отвел от лица подружки винно-рыжую прядь.

— Я действительно немного ошалела. Испугалась. Я…

От удара кулаком в живот Аризона задохнулась.

— Чтобы я больше этого не слышал. Моя девочка ничего не боится, поняла?

Она не упала, хотя и согнулась, держась за место удара. Боль отдалась у нее по всему телу, кружа голову. Но когда Люк протянул к ней руку, Аризона нашла в себе силы отступить от него. Хорошо, что она могла скользить вдоль стены, стараясь только не сползти вниз.

Люк сделал еще один шаг, поторопился и схватил ее за плечо, насильно разгибая и прижимая к себе.

— Ну-ну. Не плачь, милая.

Она не плакала — то есть, не рыдала, но на глазах от боли, конечно, выступили слезы, размазавшие тушь под глазами.

— Ну все, все. Я больше не буду. — Люк провел рукой по ее плечу. — Тихо, сладкая, все закончилось. Это как постельная игра: я тебя отшлепал, наказал, а теперь утешу. Иди, выпей чаю, Дирди тебе приготовит.

Объятия Люка разомкнулись, он отшагнул — так быстро, что привалившаяся было к нему Аризона едва не упала. Ей пришлось опереться на стол, чтобы остаться на ногах. Через вуаль растрепавшихся волос она видела, как Люк подошел к стереосистеме и щелкал кнопками, пока не нашел “Happy Together” The Turtles.

Дирди действительно оказалась на кухне. Аризона заставала ее там так часто, что перестала задавать вопросы. Дирди не пыталась увести Люка, а в остальном ее дневание в доме друзей даже несколько упрощало всем вовлеченным жизнь.

Сейчас Дирди сидела за длинным кухонным столом, подвернув под себя одну ногу в белом (не считая подошвы) носке. Огромные наушники приминали ее богатые кудри, колыхавшиеся в такт ленивому голосу Билли Айлиш.

Увидев подругу в дверях, Дирди перестала качать головой, но наушники сняла, только когда Аризона села на стул по другую сторону стола.

— Я уже слышала про задержание. Капец вы влипли! — Дирди, казалось, едва в силах сдержать восторженный смешок. Только через несколько секунд она поняла, что подруга не разделяет восторга. — Сделать тебе кофе?

Аризона покачала головой, с трудом сглатывая.

— Чаю? Какао?

Аризона не отвечала, и Дирди снова уткнулась в макбук, защелкала мышкой. Не нужно было заглядывать ей через плечо, чтобы знать, что творится на экране. Дирди была секретаршей Люка — насколько это применимо в случае, если речь идет не о бизнес-магнате, а о владельце “Элизиума”, самого знаменитого и самого темного сайта на темных просторах темного интернета. Через “Элизиум” продавалось все — точнее, почти все, кроме детского порно. У Люка имелись принципы. Какое-то время назад он говорил, что и оружие никогда не позволит продавать. Тогда его секретаршей числилась Аризона, еще не повышенная до трофейной подружки. Но изменились его взгляды на помощницу — и на продажу оружия тоже.

Аризона не жалела о потерянной должности. Если ей светила в будущем свадьба с Люком, тем более: планы ее были куда богаче, чем тупое наблюдение за однообразными заказами на наркоту. Дирди же отнеслась к своему назначению не только серьезно, но и творчески. Белесый сайт с кривыми шрифтами она за неделю превратила в стильный шедевр дизайнерской мысли.

Тем не менее, Аризона знала, что если она, хоть бы и прямо в эту минуту, нагнется, под столом она разглядит на кофейного цвета бедре подруги следы от инъекций. Какая-то часть их будет свежей. Дирди считала, что она ширяется безопасным кайфом — “новой”, от которой еще никто не умер. Аризона знала, что это не так, но она не могла вложить подруге в голову свое воспоминание... О, она пыталась рассказать однажды. Но слова не возымели нужного эффекта. Еще бы: сказать “его лицо было белее стены” отнюдь не то же самое, что увидеть это воочию. Если бы не тот человек, Аризоны бы тут теперь не было — а она тогда не смогла ему помочь. И вот теперь, глядя в округле, свежее личико подруги, Аризона думала о том, как мало вокруг нее ныне людей о которых она может… да и хочет заботиться.

— Слушай, Дирди. Не думала, что тебе стоит вернуться в колледж?

— Думала, — мрачно отозвалась она. — Но мне уже двадцать один. Думаю, мое время прошло.

— Двадцать один, а не восемьдесят один. Подумай, что такая умная девушка, как ты, сможет сделать при достойном образовании.

Дирди подняла взгляд, остановила плясавшие по клавиатуре пальцы.

— Совет от той, что работает продавщицей.

Это было справедливое замечание. Аризона встала из-за стола и начала готовить себе кофе.

— Помнишь, мы смотрели на той неделе фильм? Там протагонистка сидела на диване, и второстепенная героиня говорила ей, что той следует сделать, чтобы выжить.

— А потом эта второстепенная героиня умерла.

Аризона помолчала с секунду.

— Да, умерла. Но я к чему? Воспринимай себя как протагонистку своего фильма. Не провафли будущее, Дирди.

Аризона вернулась за стол с кружкой. Кофе обжег язык и горло, но Аризона продолжала пить его через силу, чтобы кофеин поскорее прочистил ей мозги. Произошедшее в полицейском участке никак не шло у нее из головы.

— Ты выглядишь не слишком-то счастливой, Ари.

— Может, это потому, что я не счастлива?

Дирди хихикнула.

— Давай я тоже тебя кое-чему научу? Мысли позитивно. Если тебя что-то бесит, дело только в твоих эмоциях. Если ты не будешь расстраиваться, то найдешь счастье.

Боюсь, без “новы” это не работает, чуть не сказала Аризона. Но она не хотела ссориться с подругой. Единственной, кому она могла довериться хотя бы в мелочах. И потом, все равно их запас “новы”, которой они с Люком разжились у Барнаби, теперь лежал среди прочих улик в полиции…


End file.
